


If I Am Lost. Come Find Me

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Sara has divorced Grissom, and even though she has found love again he is never gone.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle, Sara Sidle/Original Male Character





	If I Am Lost. Come Find Me

I walked to the Crime Lab smiling after spending the night with Hank Peddigrew. It had been a month since Grissom and I divorced. Hank and I met up again and began seeing each other. Catherine took me out to a crime scene at a hotel. She knelt down by the bed where the man laid strangled with a tie.

"Have you heard from Grissom?" She asked

I looked over at her from the other side.

"No."

"He just called me to ask how you are doing." She said

"You can tell him I am fine."

She looked at me before concentrating on the body.

Hank and I grew closer as the months went on and on. He even asked me to marry him which I said yes trying to forget Grissom. Langston sent me to a house out of town where the husband killed his family. I walked up the path to the house when Hank came out carrying a bag.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey, how is it in there?"

He looked back at the house then at me.

"Bad, the husband went crazy killing everything in sight even the dog."

I sighed looking down.

"Hey, want to meet me for dinner later?"

"I don't know if I can, but I'll call you."

He nodded winking at me. I went up the stairs smelling iron in the air. The police stood around talking as I came in. Brass stood by the house stairs coming over to me.

"Hey Sara, husband is missing in action. Mother is in the kitchen and children are upstairs in their beds."

"Husband is missing?" I asked

"Yeah, we are looking for him."

I sighed walking through when gunshots rang outside. I looked around as Brass and his men shouted pulling out their guns. I ran out with them seeing Hank making his way towards us. He stumbled holding onto his neck which was streaming blood.

"Hank!" I cried, feeling some cops pounce on me as the husband came up the path holding a bloodied knife and other weapons. He walked up with blood all over him.

"Put the weapons down!" Brass ordered

Hank choked falling to the ground. I listened to Brass order the man to lie down on the ground. Then the shooting started. Brass stood walking over to the body of the man poking him with his shoe.

"Clear!"

The policeman stood watching me get up running to Hank. I turned him over hearing Brass call for an ambulance. Hank choked making sounds looking at me.

"Your going to be fine." I said "Your going to be….fine!"

He convulsed a little then I heard his breathing stop. His eyes stayed open looking at me. I cried putting my head against his.

I walked into the lab still in my bloody clothes. Langston walked in the locker room seeing me sitting on the bench staring at nothing. He sat down beside me looking at the blood on my hands.

"Brass called me. Are you all right?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine."

"I want you to go home. I'll get Greg and Nick to run your case."

"I don't want to go home."

"That's not a request." He said

I looked at him as he looked at me then he stood going out. I went home taking a bath laying on my bed crying. My phone went off, but I ignored it. Langston called telling me to take a night off. Brass walked into the bar after a shift. He walked over seeing me at the counter drinking a beer.

"Same as the lady." He said, sitting down beside me "Hey."

"Hey." I said, taking a drink.

"Been here long?" He asked, taking a drink of the bottle in front of him.

"Maybe an hour." I said, motioning the bartender for another.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked, as I took a new bottle.

"A few."

"I am sorry about Hank." He said

"Thank's." I said, taking a drink.

"I just had a crappy shift." He said

"What happened?"

"Some kid was involved in a hit and run."

"How old was the kid?"

"Ten." He said, watching me sigh shaking my head.

"There is always something like that happening."

"Yeah." He said, looking down.

"Do you ever want to quit?"

"Every time I see some kid gunned down or worse."

"I hate this place." I said, taking a drink.

"That's the beer talking." He said

I set my empty bottle down getting up.

"I'm going home."

"Let me drive you." He said

"You don't have to." I said

"I just want to make sure you make it home all right." He said

I let him lead me to the car. He pulled into a parking space outside my place.

"Thank's." I said, opening the door.

"Sure you can make it?"

"Yeah." I said, getting out. He watched me go.

I laid in bed sleeping till the next evening. My phone went off waking me. I picked it up seeing Grissom's name on it.

"Sidle." I said

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"You called me to ask me if I am all right?" I asked, as I sat up in bed.

"I heard what happened."

"Don't worry, I am perfectly fine."

He sighed with relief.

"If that is all I have to go." I said

"Sara, can't we talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Look….I understand I hurt you…"

"Grissom I have to go."

He said nothing as I looked down.

"Bye." I said, hanging up. Dropping the phone on the bed I stared at it.

The funeral for Hank took place the next Saturday. His family stood on the other side where I stood. I watched his mother sob as her husband held her looking down at the wooden casket. After the funeral they both came over to me.

"Sara, we appreciate your calling us before the police." His father said

"I know how cold they are."

They hugged me then walked by. I stayed looking at the casket as everyone walked away. Someone came to stand near me. I looked over seeing Grissom in a black suit looking at me.

"Grissom?" I said

"Just paying my respects." He said

I stared at him then I walked away.

"Sara?"

I stopped not wanting to listen or see him. I turned around looking at him. He walked over as I waited.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"I do."

I felt tears go down my cheeks.

"I am sorry we even married. I learned that you didn't even care enough to come when I was being accused of someone's murder."

"Sara, I did care about you. I should have come, but I….didn't realize that you needed me."

"Yeah because you were to busy. I get it, I do. Grissom please leave me alone." I said, going.

He watched me run off to my car. A few days later He walked into the lab going in Catherine's office.

"Gil, when you called I thought I imagined it." She said, as they talked.

"It's good to be back. I missed the place." He said, looking around.

She watched him.

"Want to come back?"

He looked at her watching her smile at him.

"I don't think Sara would like that."

"Do you want to come back?"

"I think I would."

"Talk to Ecklie. We could use another supervisor."

"I want Sara." He said

"Coma back and we'll talk."

I walked down the hallway to the lounge to have lunch. I sat down looking at the TV in the corner of the room. Hank's face on showing as a woman reporter talked. Tears wet my eyes and my appetite went away. I threw my lunch away walking to the door when I stopped seeing Grissom leaning against the doorway looking at me.

I glanced at him surprised to see him there. He watched me go past him looking down. Langston came into the lab I was at. I glanced at him before going back to work.

"Sara, there is something we have to talk about."

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"Grissom has been reinstated as a supervisor. He has requested to have you on his new team."

"What? He can't do that!"

"Ecklie said yes. Your to report to him from now on." He said, before leaving.

I walked to Grissom's new office near Ecklie's. He stood beside a box taking his things out. I walked in slamming the door.

"Hey." He said

"Why did you do it?"

"I want you with me."

"I should have a say!"

"Sara, I asked for you because you are the best at what you do. I trust you. This has nothing to do with our past."

"Doesn't it?" I said, walking over to him "I will never work for you!"

"You have to." He said

"I will quit before that happens!" I said, leaving.

Pacing out in the parking lot I felt my pulse race. Grissom came out coming over to me.

"Are you all right?"

"200." I said

"Sara, you need to calm down."

"How can I when people are deciding where I go behind my back?"

He sighed taking me by the arm pulling me to the side of the building. I struggled, but he held me firmly.

"Calm down." He said "I will gladly let you go back to Langston or Catherine, but for now I need you with me."

I looked down. He put his hand on my chin making me look at him.

"You don't have to quit over this. All right?"

I slowly nodded looking at his brown coat. He let me go walking back to the building. The next evening I went into his office where other team members were waiting. Grissom came in giving out assignments then he motioned for me to follow him. We rode in silence to the crime scene then worked without a word. On the return trip he pulled off the road stopping the vehicle.

I looked at him as he sat back in his seat looking ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I was just thinking." He said, looking over at me.

I looked ahead avoiding his stare.

"You look tired Sara."

"Occupational hazard."

"And pale."

"Grissom is this an exam?"

He looked back at the road.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No, I deserve it. I was not the husband you wanted."

I said nothing as he rubbed his face.

"I should have been better at it."

"You can regret all you want. It's over that's what is important." I said "Your mother was right."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Your mother told me that a marriage isn't speaking to each other through a computer long distance. I told her that we had a perfect marriage and now look at us. Divorced."

He watched me look down sadly.

"I never wanted to divorce you."

"The last time was the last straw." I said, glancing at him.

"I always said I would be a bad husband type of person and I suppose it is true."

"It's not just you. I could have been better." I said, looking over at him.

He sighed looking ahead. He started the motor again and drove back onto the road. After shift I came out of the building seeing him standing by his car talking to Brass. He looked over at me then waved at Brass.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over.

"Yeah."

He nodded looking back at his car.

"Grissom, can we…talk?"

"Yes." He said "Want to go to my office?"

"Come with me." I said, walking to the side of the building. He followed as I stopped facing him. "I am glad that we talked."

"Me to."

I came closer to him.

"I don't want to transfer."

"Good."

Taking a calming breath I stepped closer to him. He didn't move as I kissed him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes as I moved away.

"Thank's." I said, nervously.

He put his hands on my cheeks pulling me to him. The kiss he gave me in that moment was like stepping back home. It was familiar and comforting. I let my mind go blank as his lips moved over mine. I moaned as he moved back looking at me.

"Do you want to come to my place for dinner?" He asked

"I don't know if I should." I said

"I'll cook something vegetarian."

"All right."

He smiled letting me go.

I drove as I followed him feeling uneasy about this. He parked beside me watching me walk over. I sat at his counter watching him put the food in the oven. He then walked over to me reaching out to take my hand. I took his letting him lead me to the couch. He turned on the TV to a movie then sat beside me.

"Want something to drink?" He asked

"No." I said

He watched the TV intently as I watched him. He reached over touching my hand in my lap then he looked at me. I moved over to him climbing on the couch leaning down kissing him. He moved me back against the cushions lying against me.

I started to feel trapped. He moved back looking at me.

"Sara?"

"I…can't do this." I said, getting up running to the door leaving. I made it home breathing in and out fast. I sank against the door sitting on the floor crying.

The next shift I worked without a word feeling his stare on me throughout our time together. I went home shutting the door when I heard someone knock. I went back to open the door seeing Grissom.

"Hey." He said

"What do you want?"

"I was worried about you." He said

"I'm fine." I said

He nodded looking inside.

"Can I come in?"

I sighed letting him in. He came in facing me I closed the door and looked at him.

"What happened earlier?"

"I don't know."

He reached over touching my arm. I moved walking past him touching the kitchen counter.

"Sara, I am sorry about….whatever I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything, Grissom. I am the one that has the problem."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around looked at him.

"Grissom, I can't talk about this."

"Sara, don't close off. Tell me what is wrong?" He said, coming closer touching my arm again.

I looked down feeling him come closer pulling me to him. He rubbed my back as I laid my head against his shoulder. I started to cry against him.

Later he moved beside me on the couch. Opening his eyes he moved his head looking at me facing him clutching his shirt. Lifting his arm he looked seeing the time on his wrist watch. I moved closer swallowing. His lips came to my head as I moved clutching his shirt firmly.

"Sara?" He said, in a whisper.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing his shirt. He touched my face with his hand as I moved my head to look at him.

"I have to go to my place."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

I closed my eyes sighing letting go of his clothes to move to my other side. He kissed my head laying his head against mine.

"Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you."

I opened my eyes watching him get up standing looking at me.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes."

He nodded looking at me one more minute before leaving. I went to work trying to concentrate on work rather than Grissom. I was thinking about how he held me on the couch and caressed my face and arm.

"Sara?"

I blinked looking over at him as he walked up to me in the hallway.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Doc. Robbins has something."

"Okay."

He eyed me before walking in the direction of the morgue. I stood looking at the body of the woman distracted again. Doctor Robbins spoke looking at both of us as Grissom looked at me. We came out of the morgue and Grissom blocked my path.

"What's going on?" He asked

"What?"

"You are distracted."

"I'm fine." I said, looking down.

"Sara, I need you to be here."

"I am."

He silently nodded watching me walk past.

Sitting in the lounge at break I watched the news thinking about Hank. My engagement ring was still on my finger. Closing my eyes I put my head back on the couch. I heard someone come in and get some coffee.

"You must be Sara Sidle." A woman said, behind me.

I opened my eyes turning my head seeing a blonde haired woman in a dark suit.

"You are?" I asked

"Sophia Curtis, I just joined the team." She said

I stared at her stone faced feeling uneasy. Grissom and she became inseparable and I became jealous. A case involving a kidnapping/murder paired the three of us together. I sat in the back of the Tahoe ignoring the chatter from Sophia in the passenger seat not noticing Grissom looking at me from the rearview mirror. We arrived in the middle of nowhere seeing Brass and about twenty cops. Grissom told me to take the outside. I walked about relieved to get away from Sophia.

There was a barn that I went into shining my flashlight around seeing a ladder going up to the loft. I could hear a noise from up above and I quietly went to the ladder climbing up. I shined my light around the top seeing nothing except boxes. Stepping on the floor it creaked loudly. I tried to walk around gently, but the creaking become louder. I froze as a noise made me take a breath. The floor gave way and I fell through the floor to the barn floor with a thud. The cop standing outside the door came in running over to me. He got on his radio. Grissom was walking into the kitchen when Brass ran in.

"Gil, Sara's been hurt!"

Grissom ran out with Brass to the barn. They ran over to me lying still on the floor. Grissom touched my neck then he got on his phone calling for an ambulance.

I woke feeling my head hurting. My left arm felt funny. A person touched my other hand calling my name.

"Sara?" Grissom called

I opened my eyes blinking a few times seeing him.

"Grissom?"

"Your going to be all right."

I sighed looking around then back at him.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I sort of remember going to a barn."

"You fell from the loft in the barn. You have a concussion and a broken arm."

He leaned over kissing my head gently.

"You really scared me."

I looked at him as he looked at me. I came home to rest a few days later. Grissom came over to cook since he had an evening off. He stirred some sauce on the stove as I walked in to get a glass of water.

"I thought you would be with Sophia." I said, as I looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Well, you two seem close and I thought…" I said, stopping noticing his strange stare.

"There is nothing going on with Sophia and I."

"It's none of my business." I said, walking past. He grabbed my good arm pulling me back.

"Your jealous?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. Does Sophia worry you?"

"Grissom, whatever you do in your personal life is none of my business anymore."

"I am not sleeping with her."

"Well then you had better get back to your sauce."

He watched me go past. I sat down on the couch flipping on the TV. He came over sitting down beside me.

"Is that why you don't like her?" He asked

"Who say's I don't like her?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sara, I have noticed you tense up and you are silent when you glance at her."

I sighed looking at the TV.

"She's not the one I am in love with." He said, looking at the TV. I turned looking at him. He looked at me.

"You love me?"

"I would think that was obvious."

"I thought after a divorce people were to move on." I said

"In theory yes, but I have never been one to give up."

His arm came around me. I looked at his hand on my shoulder then at him. His eyes searched mine as he leaned in closer. His lips touched mine. At first it was just a gentle kiss then it grew into a more passionate kiss. I felt him push me back on the couch and that was when his real passion came out. The beeper from the oven went off as he caressed my cheek forty minutes later. I looked at him as he silently laid beside me.

"Food's ready." I said

"Did I hurt your arm?" He asked

"No."

"I'll be right back."

I watched him get up going to the kitchen. He came back climbing over me to lie down.

"It's cooling down."

"Smells good."

"Wait till you taste it."

I smiled touching his hair.

"Now what?" He asked, kissing my palm.

"I don't know."

"I think we should discuss it."

"I think we are back together."

"Yes, but there are things to think about."

"I know."

We ate then we went to bed. I stayed awake hearing him breathing next to me. My mind was reeling over the fact that Grissom was next to me again. He loved me and I know I loved him.

I was allowed back on light duty. My arm still in a sling I was confined to lab duty. Evidence poured in and I looked at it in a room. Grissom came in carrying a bag.

"Something new." He said

"I hope it's the weapon with finger prints on it." I said, taking the bag.

"Troubles, dear?" He asked

I smiled at his choice of words.

"Nothing that a back rub later won't fix."

"We will see." He said, touching my arm before leaving.

Sophia and he were in his office talking when I came in. She gave me a don't you knock glare as she moved away from him. Grissom took my paper looking at it nodding as I spoke.

"Good job." He said, smiling giving me back the paper.

I smiled leaving glancing at Sophia. She came into the locker room as shift ended seeing me trying to put a light coat over my arm.

"Need some help?" She asked

"No Thank's." I said

Shutting her locker she leaned on it looking at me.

"So…you and Gil….were married?"

I looked at her not trusting the conversation.

"Yes."

"I was just wondering if you two are…starting something."

"Why?"

"I like him a lot and I wanted to know where you guys are."

I almost said yes, but then I remembered the rule not to be involved with a coworker.

"No, and here is a piece of advice. Don't start anything with Grissom. It's against the rules." I said, going past her.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, watching me turn to look at her.

"No, just a friendly warning."

She gave me a small smile then turned to open her locker again.

A month went by and Grissom and I grew closer. Sophia watched us closely as if waiting for a slip up so she could tell Ecklie.

Then a bad day for everyone came when one of our team was killed on duty while at a crime scene. I was there at the scene seeing a car come around the corner and deliberately hit my coworker. I sat in Grissom's office wiping my eyes and shaking. He sat beside me looking at me.

"He was so young…..the driver just rammed into him and then drove off."

"They'll find him." He said

"I should have done something."

"Sara there was nothing to be done."

"It should have been me."

"Don't say that."

"Grissom, he pushed me out of the way!"

I stood sniffing seeing Sophia come in.

"Gil, Brass wants to see us."

"Okay."

She nodded watching him get up then she looked at me.

"Sara, you shouldn't be here."

"Where should I be?" I asked, upset.

"Ecklie told you to go home."

"I am just talking to a friend."

"Go home or I will tell Ecklie." She said

I started towards her but Grissom stopped me. Sophia stood straight looking at me.

"Sophia, give me a minute." Grissom said

She nodded leaving.

"I want you to go home and I'll be over to check on you later."

I slowly nodded. Sophia watched us come out. I looked over at her glaring as I walked down the hallway.

I went home getting out some liquor. Grissom came over seeing the empty bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter. He walked through seeing me lying sideways on the couch with empty beer bottles all over the place. He sat on the chair sighing.

I jumped awake as someone stirred a spoon in a glass nosily in my ear. I moved squinting seeing Grissom looking at me as he stirred a red concoction in a glass.

"Drink this." He said, lifting my arm putting the glass in my hand. I sat up some taking a slow sip grimacing. "Drink it."

I drank it down coughing as I set it down on the coffee table lying down.

"What day is it?" I asked

"Friday, all day and you are on suspension." He said, walking around.

"Suspension?" I asked

"Yes, they are investigating the hit and run."

"For how long?"

"Until I say."

I moaned closing my eyes feeling his stare as he sat on the couch looking down at me.

"I want you to be constructive with your time. I don't want you to drink nor sit here in self-pity."

"That doesn't leave me with much else."

"Sara, I am serious."

I looked at him.

"Your always serious."

"If I see anymore alcohol in this place I will suspend you longer."

"Fine."

"You have done this before and talked to a counselor. Do we need to do that again?"

"Grissom, stop being the supervisor and be the man that said he loves me!" I said, sitting up.

He looked at me then down.

"Do you need to see a counselor again?"

"No, Mr. Grissom I do not."

"Sara, this is not a joke."

"I am well aware of that."

He reached over touching my cheek patting it. I sighed looking down.

"I love you and I worry about you."

"I know."

"I am sorry."

I nodded continuing to look down. He leaned over kissing my head then he got up leaving. I laid back down rubbing my head thinking.

I came to the lab to talk to Ecklie as he called. He opened his door for me and had me sit down.

"Sara, I have reassigned you to dayshift. You will start on Monday."

I stood staring at him in shock.

"What?"

"I realize that this is a surprise, but since you and Grissom were married I chose to move you in case you two were to connect again."

"Did Grissom know?" I asked

"No, I will be telling him after you and I talked."

I walked out angry. Grissom and Sophia walked down hallway talking when they saw me.

"Sara?" He said, watching as I walked past him pushing past Sophia.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, watching me stop then turn to come over glaring at her.

"Did you have me moved?"

"What?" Grissom said, looking at Sophia.

"What?" She asked

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you had something to do with this."

"Sara, your insane! I don't know what your talking about!"

Grissom's phone went off and he picked up answering it.

"I don't have any idea what your talking about." She repeated

Grissom hung up walking over.

"Sara, I will talk to Ecklie about this."

"What?" Sophia asked

"Sara has been transferred to day shift." He said, looking at me.

"Now you can confess." I said

"Sara, I didn't say anything to Ecklie."

"Don't lie to me. You have wanted me out of the picture so you could…." I said, stopping as I looked over at Grissom.

"What?" He asked

"I have to go." I said

They both watched me leave.

"Sophia did you say something to Ecklie?" He asked

She sighed looking at him shaking her head.

I came home throwing my cell phone into the living room then I went into the bedroom locking it lying on the bed. My life was changing around me and I could not stop it. Grissom called twenty times and then I heard knocking. I came out of the bedroom stumbling to the door. Opening the door I saw him.

"Well look who it is?" I said, leaning against the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." I said

He came in looking at me. I put a bottle to my lips drinking what was left inside of it. Closing the door I smiled at him.

"Your very cute."

"Your drunk." He said

"You can't suspend me now….I have a new boss." I said, stumbling past him to the kitchen.

"Let me make you some coffee." He said

"No thank's." I said, opening a cabinet to get out another bottle. Grissom came over taking it from me.

"No!" He said

I looked at him sadly.

"I seem to cause trouble where ever I go."

"No you don't. Sophia did talk to Ecklie."

"I knew it….let's get her!" I said, going past him.

He pulled me back.

"We are not going to get her. You are going to lie down and then we will talk." He said, picking me up.

I laid on the bed watching him take my shoes off. I rolled over onto my side looking at the windows. He laid down beside me putting an arm around me.

"This is nothing, Sara. I will never let you go."

"Every one is against us." I said

"Marry me."

I moved turning to him.

"Again?"

"Yes, again." He said, touching my hair.

I closed my eyes sighing against him. He kissed me then laid down looking at me. In the morning I woke smelling something like food. I got up walking out into the living room hearing someone whistle in the kitchen. Looking in I saw Grissom making breakfast in a white shirt. He turned seeing me as he put two plates down on the counter.

"Breakfast is ready." He said

I walked over hugging him.

"There is nothing to worry about." He said

"I want to marry you again." I said

"This time it will be different."

I moved back kissing him.

We went on with our separate jobs. Sophia walked over to me as I got ready to leave for the day. I glanced at her.

"Sara, I am sorry." She said

"I am sure you are." I said

"I am trying to apologize!" She said "I had no right to do that to you."

I nodded looking her up and down then I walked away. Grissom opened his office door I walked over watching him smiling as he picked up some mail on his desk. He looked over seeing me close his door.

"Hey." He said

I locked the door walking over to him kissing him. His mail fell on his desk again as he put his arms around me. I moved away looking at him.

"You seem happy." He said

"I am."

"Good day?" He asked, before I kissed him again.

"It is now."

He smiled kissing me. I moaned moving away backing up to the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over.

"You just kissed me the way you do when you want to…you know."

"I don't remember."

"I have to go and you have to work."

"Marry me?" He asked

"You got it."

He smiled watching me rush out.

Grissom and I married in a low key ceremony. This time we did not take a honeymoon. He kissed me in bed fully clothed with the evening off. His cell phone went off next to me on a bedside table.

"Ignore it." He said, kissing me more.

I looked over at it ringing again.

"It could be important." I said

"Always is." He said, sighing reaching over grabbing it. "Grissom."

I kissed his neck as he listened.

"Okay, I'll be there Catherine." He said, before hanging up. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"A body was brought in and they need my expertise." He said, getting up.

"Duty calls." I said

"I have a duty to you first, and then work."

"Grissom we do what we can. We have to rest of our lives to make it up to each other."

He smiled nodding. I watched him go sighing.

I came to work looking for my invisible husband. He was in his office sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. I came in kissing his head. He opened his eyes seeing me.

"You look tired." I said, touching his hair.

"I am."

"Go home and sleep." I said, walking to the door.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"You have a body, but you can't find it anywhere."

"House?"

"Yes."

"Walls." I said, leaving.

He shook his head thinking of the time they searched the walls of the apartment building.

I came home walking into the bedroom seeing Grissom sleeping on his back. I straddled his stomach leaning over kissing him causing him to wake.

"What time is it?" He asked

"Five." I said "Catherine said you took the evening off."

"Hungry?" He asked

"Yes, Chinese?"

"Perfect."

He ate with me then we laid together on the couch. I softly caressed his hand watching a movie.

"I missed this." He said "Every time you would leave Paris to come here I felt empty."

"I felt that way at work. The lab isn't the lab without you there." I said

"Grissom and Grissom together again."

"Grissom and Sidle."

"Whatever you want, dear." He said, kissing my head.


End file.
